chaosvillefandomcom-20200214-history
Molly's Jugs
Molly's Jugs is a pub on Chaosville created by Gar and named after his then-girlfriend Molly. It is first seen in 'St. Paddy's Pub!' (17 March 2013). Gar celebrates St Patrick's Day with DaveChaos and Nipde, and asks viewers to suggest names for the new drinking establishment. The name 'Molly's Jugs' was adapted from the suggestion 'Molly's Mugs', which was suggested by YouTube users Dawayne Matryoshka, Drunkin' blocks﻿ and Oakley Lane. The new name, along with a sign for the pub, was announced in 'Gullible Subs... :P' (2 April). Alternative suggestions A very large number of names was suggested for the pub. ; 1TitanGirl : The Proud Irishman's Pub ; aaronash123 : the creeper's arms﻿ ; Aconite11 : the duck & porcupine﻿ ; Airship007Johnston : The drunken beast ; Alex Baird : Gar's Wee Tavern﻿ ; AlexM : Paddys Pub﻿ ; AngelicChaos : the drunken wanker ﻿ ; Anthony Spence : the wobbling creeper ; Arbiter : The Mining Leprachaun﻿ ; Arkmine : Mad mine﻿ ; ARsome29 : Gar Bar﻿ ; Austin Palmer : the shamrock block﻿ ; Ben Fenner : The Bloody Proud Figroll ; Ben Rogers : Arms of chaos﻿ ; Benzer0345 : The creepers head﻿ ; bhbtiivtfy : Drunken duck : figrolinn﻿ ; Blackpearlmatt : The leaky irishman﻿ : The nags head﻿ ; blade3048 : the crying ghast ; blazecrasher : the paddy pub ; Brandubh : The Grizzly Ghast﻿ ; Brodie Mcgowan : the clansman ; Caleb Novak : The drunken creeper﻿ ; CartoonZombie : The Nobody Inn ; Charlie Berry : Gars GARgantuants gaff﻿ ; ChiefHawkins : The thirsty leprechaun﻿ ; chipmunkstyle007 : The Miner's Hole﻿ ; Chris McGonigal : the flying tnt﻿ ; christina collins-biodrowski : The crooked creeper﻿ ; Christoffer Jonsson : Foek Chunky ; Christopher Robin : lancaster pub﻿ ; ciaran stewart : the blocky bevy ﻿ ; claycraftia : the doc's box﻿ ; Cobweb Silkmist : Feed The Drunks﻿ ; Condorscondor Condor : The drunken beasts﻿ ; ConfusedPotato Ware : the zombie's drunkard﻿ ; Connor Dornan : The Bloody Bone ; Cooltvboy : The plunder or in ; Cptn. Spartan : ye old pub﻿ ; cpt49cj : ville de beer﻿ ; crushcastles23 : The Broken Barrel : The Tilted Kilt : The Black Block : The Miner's Mine. ; Daniel Kelly : Feed the Irish men﻿ : St patys plays﻿ : The good old green whit an gold inn﻿ : The green white and gold pick﻿ ; Darksinne : O RLY's!﻿ ; darrel murphy : The Chaotic Den﻿ ; Dave Edwards : The Croocked Creeper﻿ ; David Carson : The mighty beast﻿ ; Demodog 56 : The ol' Chaotic Pub﻿ ; Dexter Bredemus : The Gar 90s ; Diarmuid Mac Mahon : ol' ireland﻿ ; Dillon Flynn : The Mine Arms Drinking House﻿ ; Djeffs Yolo : Have a Good Block ; Dms110 : pub o' drunken irish chaos-villager ; Doctorjames11 : PubVille ; Eden Cowie : twin picks pub﻿ ; ElvenPikachu : Gar's Wee Drinkies ; EmiliusTheAwesome : the creepers arms ; epsben : The Booming Creeper ; evan fischer : The wee dragon inn﻿ ; evana015 : The miners relaxation﻿ ; Frozen_Hydra : O'l flanegans pub﻿ ; gceltik : The foley﻿ ; Glory Boyz : The Gar Bar﻿ ; hannah hunnisett : the pub of craftmen ; Harry Reilly : Gar's Tavern﻿ ; HuspoeI : Ye Drunk Ber﻿ ; Ian Holley : The Garland Arms﻿ ; Ieuan Jones : The Gamers Arms ; Jack Brown : Wee Drunken Beasties ; Jack Taylor : The Garms﻿ ; James Larkin : The Old Mill﻿ ; Jamie Fillary : Gars bars﻿ ; Jamie McCabe : St.paddys pub﻿ : St.steves pub﻿ ; jarjab2games : the deeper creeper ; Jay Martin : Drunk Beasties﻿ ; jegrlhoff : the bloody creeper﻿ ; jimmy timmy : Gars wee pints﻿ ; Joedragonlord2 : Chaos chambers ; John Erwin : The Cavern Tavern﻿ ; Jordan Warner : The angry blaze﻿ ; Josh Danks : St. Patrick's boos shack﻿ : Gar's beer shack﻿ ; Josh Gibson : The Beasties Inn﻿ ; josh pierpoint : Gar's Wee beauties' : The Re-gar-lar ; Jude Pieri : chaos pub﻿ ; jumpingjackolope : the irish beast inn﻿ ; Justin Hughes : the irish beastie ; KickassKandy25 : The Chaos Brewmyster﻿ ; Kieran Gray : The Ginger Miner﻿ ; killer Otaku : the Chaos Cabin﻿ ; king fire : the blocky leprechaun pub﻿ ; KingXDestroyer : Pub of gold﻿ ; Kleetus5 : The Pub of Pubs﻿ ; koopaconroy : St. Leather's pub﻿ ; kyrptians : beasties wee tavern﻿ ; Ledrang : The Bloody Brawler's﻿ ; legoAjax : the figtree﻿ ; Lemon Doe : st pattys pub﻿ ; LeprechaunGoldgamer : Dancing Creeper ; Logan Stoltzfus : patties pub and brewery ﻿ ; logan taylor : the beastie barroom ; Lucid : Da St.Gar pub ; Luke Hogan : block burey﻿ ; Magnus Karlsrud : The drunkman's pub ﻿ ; Magykman : The Rabid Bunce﻿ ; Maitiu B : Gar's Wee Beersties﻿ ; masochisticcymbal : Wee Beastie Bar (& Tavern) ; Mason H : the old triangle﻿ ; Matt : the three creepers : the minecart children ; Matthew Bingham : Whiskey in the gar!﻿ ; Matthew Milroy : wither spades : the pissed pig : the 'potion' house : the glass bottle : night vision : wee beastie brewery : the drunken creeper : the eyes of ender : the blazes brew : the witches : Ender-inn : the creeper cocktails﻿ ; melinda brown : Drunkin' blocks﻿ ; Memester Jack : the dogs bollocks ﻿ ; michael hajjar : The Holy Patrick Pub﻿ ; mike ellis : The kingslayers head﻿ ; motionless distribution : Hack and saw﻿ ; mrandomninja : the over the rainbow﻿ ; Mr McNoodle Pants : The Patrick﻿ ; MrCardinal5000 : The Miners Arms﻿ ; MrDaniel8361 : The Lucky Leprechaun Inn﻿ ; MrTerrance1997 : bloody shamrocks ; Mutant Monkey : Chaosbrew crafters﻿ ; nicholas fuentes : The Caotic Pub﻿ ; Nicholas Macken : O'Miney's Digginans Rustic Irish pub﻿ ; Nick Mazzuchin : the bonesaw pub ; Potato : The green wee ﻿ ; Raknon118 : Creeper Cabin ; Retep Corp. : drunken chaos﻿ ; Rockpaperscissorlizardspock : the drunken clover﻿ ; ropelli321 : Patricks block ; Rory La Vale : Chaotic beasty inn﻿ ; samcruft : Ye three picks﻿ ; samkingofbams : The creepers cave ; Schist025 : The Wolf & Duck ; Scotty Potty : Chaos and the beastie﻿ ; SeeingDouble : the lucky one : the lucky clover﻿ ; se mo : blocky malone﻿ ; seeminglyRANDOM88 : The Re-PUB-lic﻿ ; Shaneghoul : the south pole inn ; Shieldsy03 : Irish arms﻿ ; Sigurd Thyrring : The drunken gold﻿ ; SirCheesePuff : The Block and The Creeper : The Feeder on The Beasts﻿ : The Leprocons Brew﻿ ; Sirrmo B Readings : st.notch's inn﻿ ; Skamm206 : The Creeper and Cart﻿ ; Skiller : Gars bars﻿ ; SkylordBigBuck : The End Dragons Head Pub﻿ ; Slipppy : Pinkie's Pub ; SquirtleIsABoss : Stacie's Jugs ; Student Films : the crafter's rest﻿ ; superlolguy123 : The magic police booth!﻿ ; SurvivorDude 203 : Miners pub place﻿ ; Swagamcpimpdaddy : Paddy's private reserve ; The Hacker Known as 4chan : The Wee Beast's Den ; The Moose : the sudsy squid﻿ ; TheElszap : The lucky liters﻿ ; TheMybll : Gar's Feed The Pub" ; TheNortheWarrior : Irskcraft﻿ ; TheSkipman905 : The Giving Arms ; ThepsychoticGamer : St.gareth's charm﻿ ; Velithor Joe : The Chaos Tavern : The Chaotic Inn ; whoppadinger : The Lucky Clover﻿ ; William Hubers : Saint minealots﻿ ; WolfpackHD : the wee beasty inn﻿ ; Wozzer48 : Beasties bar﻿ ; WringWraith171 : The Drunken Testificate ; Yato god of calamity : the drunken alchemist ; Yorarashi : Beastie taven﻿ : Figroll inn﻿ ; yosufrocks : YogPub﻿ ; YourMumInHD Gaming : The tap it hen﻿ ; yox40y : The Bloody Bone Saw﻿ ; Zack Hisakaru : The Drunken Irish Man ﻿ ; ZetaProductionz : Creeper O'Malley's